


Five more minutes please, then forever can happen

by Starsong



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No pillows were harmed in the making of this i swear, Sam has no shame, Sleepy Cuddles, The Slayer is having a nice time for once, Vega gets embarrassed by his two dorky dads, acting like a married couple, also, as domestic as it can be with these two lol, just nice and soft stuff all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsong/pseuds/Starsong
Summary: Samuel would like to have a nice and long sleep for once. Too bad Vega decided to work on some personal projects in the middle of the night and somehow triggers the alarm.So much for a night of peace.-Or, a soft cuddle Slayer/Sam fic featuring a poor embarrassed Vega.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Five more minutes please, then forever can happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hobbitofthehills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitofthehills/gifts).



> How?? How do I keep switching fandoms I write in every few months?? The amount of fics I’ve also been putting out is amazing, can’t believe I’m so active lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a gift for the lovely Hobbitofthehills, with whom I’m working on a superb fic. The amount of fun we’re having is unbelievable and we can’t wait till we finish and start posting! Wrote this in like, what? 1 Hour?? It wouldn’t give me peace and you know why!! You know exactly why!! Editing ofc, took longer, but that always does.
> 
> Right. This is also a gift to all Slayer/Sam shippers who are longing for more content, but, like me, are finding less of it lately. 
> 
> For now, please enjoy some fluff and cuddles, doom-style!

Golden blaring noise jerked him awake.

He groaned as he felt the presence next to him jump up from the bed. He ignored the other, instead shoving his faceplate into the now unoccupied pillow, away from the now brighter lights and the golden flash of the alarm. The soft cloth was warm and his sensors could pick up the familiar musky smell of the other.

" _Vega_." he grumbled into the pillow.

He knew Vega’s finely tuned sensors could pick it up.

And, though he couldn't see, he also knew the Slayer was still breathing heavily and alert and he just wanted to have five more minutes of blissful sleep.

"I'm sorry, Dr Hayden, Slayer, I'm working on it," came the voice of their creation, but he seemed rushed and... strangely embarrassed?

Samuel huffed inaudibly, amused despite his exasperation. He sighed, frame relaxing. If Vega wasn't throwing statistics at them, then it wasn't anything too bad to be worried about.

True to his word, the blaring alarm ceased suddenly and left their senses spinning for a bit.

As he finally decided to lift his head from the pillows, he wondered what the A.I. was actually doing at the moment and whether he should've been more concerned about it.

He looked at the Slayer, still standing and stiff, brows furrowed with too many emotions for such an early hour. Samuel paused for a split second and checked his internal chronometer. Indeed, much too early. He gave another half-hearted groan which finally pulled the other man's attention away from any potential threat that could've risen since yesterday.

"Vega's already said there's nothing bad happening and it's much too early for all this excitement. Either you come back or act all menacing elsewhere, your choice." he said, his voice rough, but all of them knew he was being dramatic.

The Slayer looked at him, calming down. He huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes. Seeing that, Samuel had the childish urge to throw something at the other. If asked later, he’d argue that he hadn’t woken up properly yet, and so, he gave in to the indignity and audacity of throwing one of the pillows that had ended up in the middle of the bed at him. It missed its mark, sailing past the other man’s head and landing just a few feet away from him. He hadn't even bothered to put some energy in the throw anyway.

The Slayer grinned smugly, ignoring him, and leaned down to grasp the pillow, only to launch it back at him. Samuel tried to catch it as it came closer, but unlike him, the other had actually put some effort in it, so it hit its mark. Though it wasn't meant to hurt or even surprise him, Samuel still paused and had to take a second to process it. By then, the Slayer had already reached the side of the massive bed and was lifting up a leg to place his knee in the mattress. He leaned over his tall form, grabbing his still lifted hand with his own and slowly taking the pillow off his faceplate with his other.

Samuel just looked at him, silent. In the still lowered brightness of the blue lights, the man was a vision. Larger than life and towering, dressed in only a shirt with a long-faded band logo and boxers, he made Samuel feel small. Absently, he could feel his fans start on a slow spin, thankfully inaudible and if he'd still had a human body, he would've been sporting a pale blush.

Even without the tell-tale signs, the Slayer picked up on his thoughts and grinned crookedly at him. It only made Samuel's fans go faster.

The moment was broken by the clearing of a not-so-physical throat.

"The... The problem is fixed, nothing major, I assure you. I'll take more care next time." The A.I. said, embarrassment clear in his tone this time.

The Slayer looked up towards one of the small cameras placed around the ceiling and gave a thumbs up, smiling.

The dimming of the lights to the usual sleep mode was the last response they got, letting them know that Vega had now turned off the surveillance for the room, giving them all the privacy they wanted.

He turned to the Slayer once more and realised the man was shaking in silent laughter. He had finally sat down on the bed, back to him and feet draw up. The doctor almost felt bad, but their creation had indeed interrupted their sleep with whatever he had been experimenting, so the payback was fair.

He rolled his metaphorical eyes and slowly brought his freed arm around the Slayer. He knew the man was aware of it, he meant for him to know, but he put up no resistance as Samuel pulled him back towards him until the Slayer was leaning against his chassis. The man only stopped him to grab one of the larger but thinner pillows strewn about and place it on him, and then he fell back on top of him. The doctor readjusted, making sure not to jostle the Slayer too much, but it still managed to earn him an elbow to the chassis.

He grunted, despite the lack of actual pain, and jolted once more in retaliation. The other grumbled, half-glaring at him and smacked his arm in mock anger.

Samuel huffed and gave in, settling properly and lifted his arm from the Slayer's side, ignoring his half-hearted attempt to keep it there, to grab the corner of the Slayer's preferred blanket and pull it over.

The Slayer quickly grabbed more of it as it came closer and when the robot let go of it, he threw it up and over the two of them.

Then, he leaned back against Samuel and grasped his arm as he placed it under the blanket and around him, were it belonged. Finally, with a firm but careful squeeze to his wrist, he closed his eyes.

Samuel took a moment longer. He looked at his face, scanning it and saving the sight of him into his memory banks. He sighed, content, and with the feel of the warm and calloused hand around his own, he let himself fall into sleep mode again.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> These two jerks like to show affection in very round-about ways, and I'm here for it, lol.
> 
> My dear friend and I, are, as said, working on another fic, which will be much bigger than this. We're re-vamping the story they've already published and we have big big plans for it. So, stay tuned! I do recommend reading the story before they take it down to put the new one up, but there's still some time before that too.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, ofc, so thank you if you decided to leave any!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and that the fluff was just the right amount!!


End file.
